Angels and Vampires
by christie16
Summary: There is nothing but this warning. Do not read this terrible story?
1. Introduction

Ok ok ok! This is a story (well duh). And well it's about something that happened a long time ago. In 00 everything was high-tech, but you wouldn't believe that. So I should stop. Right right! Or maybe I should go on because you will go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life and your life. So I will merrily write the rest of the story. Well not completely 'merrily'. I would be a little worried if you spill the secret…..Or maybe….Or…..Uhhhhh …Ok. I have decided to tell you another secret, so you would keep the other secret a secret! Ok! You know I'm very quite popular around here and yeah! So I have like these spies around the world, continent, country, state, city, town, street, or maybe in your house, in your room, or maybe…even…right….

BEHIND YOU

Well you won't be able to see them because they move so fast, and nobody could move faster than that unless they trained for 20 years. And 20 years is a very long time. So yeah. Anyway! That is not the problem here. The problem is if you spit out one word of the secret the spies would come and get you! And if you just try it out it won't work because the spies will come some minutes or hours behind the time you spitted out one word of the secret! Now you must be scared anyway should we get on with the story or you might… go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life! Now let's continue. I Christie16 will miserably continue writing the miserable story. And anyway this chapter is just an introduction so it's not like the story begun and that mean I could not tell you more information than I am doing right now. We all know that! Well if you didn't know that because you were so stupidly dumb I will tell you. This chapter is just an introduction so it's not like the story begun and that means I could not tell you more information than I am doing right now. And do you know what the last part of the stupidly repeated sentence. I f you don't know because you are so stupidly an idiot. Ok. The last part of the stupidly repeated sentence means (that means I could not tell you more information than I am doing right now) that the chapter ends now.

Oh no. It doesn't mean the stories ending so don't go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life!

I will continue the story in the next chapter so don't go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life!

Ok. You understood right and for the people who are not that stupidly an idiot you could stop reading and go to the next chapter There there. Now for the people who are so stupidly an idiot and do not understand a word I said I would say it again and tell you what it means. It means I am going to continue the story in the next chapter so don't go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life! And that means don't go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life! See I could not explain it any other way, so if you don't understand why don't you read it over again and again until you understand. I will kindly write it down for you again since you're so stupidly an idiot. Don't go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life! Don't go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life! Don't go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life! Don't go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life! Don't go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life! Don't go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life! Don't go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life! Don't go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life! Don't go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life! Now do you understand because if you don't its bad luck for you I'm not going to repeat it any more!


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Now. Should I first introduce you the characters and the never mind. You know what I'll just write whatever I want to write. Do you know what I just wrote! I wrote that I could write anything I want. Do you know what that means! It means I could write a story that contains a women dying in a car crash, or a man trying to stalk this women and kill her, or a man and women trying to kill each other, or a baby in a wheelchair and the mom slid the wheelchair onto the ice and guess what the baby hit a brick wall and died. Yes. I know these are terrible stories, but if you think these are terrible stories then why don't you read my story which….. I am not going to write. No. No. No. That doesn't mean you should go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop writing this horrible book but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life! So I just had to continue. Now. We shall continue. Ok now. Let's write! So this story takes place in year zero (like I said on the introduction). But the interesting part is that the land was completely and more than completely high-tech (like I said on the introduction (agin). They had moving side-walks, servant robots, flying….. everything, mechanical machine thingy's that can allow you to breath in any type of places, and anything you can imagine and the ending part would be explained when it is the ending part(which is very interesting). Now on with the story. You know there are seven continents; there are also these rulers on every continent. And the most interesting part is they are all angels and vampires! When they are five years old they go to this judge place. And the hundred judges pick if the child should be an angel or vampire. Then one of the judges says this kind of spell and then the child's body strangely activates and angel or vampire blood starts to mix with the human blood. But if the votes are fifty to fifty the child becomes a halfer (angel and vampire). And you could also stay as a human too. But when you become a twenty years old you cannot use you powers and stuff. Now I would introduce you the rulers and their sons and daughters.

Europe (England) – Minorie's

Dad-Peter Minorie Vampire

Mom-Elizabeth Minorie Vampire

Son-Edison Minories Vampire

Daughter-Hannah Minorie Vampires

Son-Leon Minorie Human

Asia (China) – Chang's

Dad-Jason Chang Vampire

Mom-Luna Chang Angel

Daughter-Hazel Chang Angel

Son-Edward Chang Human

North America – (United States) – Lyn's

Dad-Bryan Lyn Vampire

Mom-Elsie Lyn (lost) Angel

Daughter-Karen Lyn (lost) Vampire

Son-Harold Lyn (lost) Vampire

Son-Jack Lyn (lost) Angel

Daughter-Venus Lyn (lost) Halfer

Daughter-Eileen Lyn (lost) Halfer

Daughter-Rachel Lyn Vampire

Daughter-Faith Lyn Halfer

South America- (Brazil) Silva's

Dad-Morocco Silva Angel

Mom-Lila Silva Angel

Son-Zack Silva Angel

Africa – (Egypt) – Lucesanaimalaynia's

Dad-Katnasay Lucesanaimalaynia's Vampire

Mom-Star Lucesanaimalaynia's Vampire

Daughter-Helen Lucesanaimalaynia's Vampire

Antarctica- Kay's

Dad-Paul Kay Angel

Mom-Lisa Kay Angel

Daughter-Emily Kay Angel

Son-Steve Kay Angel

Well you know and you see that this chapter is not a real chapter. Well it is but it isn't real because I'm not going to right any talking and thingy. Or should we ….? Ok! I have decided we would, after the introduction thingy. Now what else do I have to introduce?(Thinking)? Well come to think of it I've got nothing else! Well then, let's start the story. . I got it ok. You know there were only six continents, but there are actually seven that's because the adults are going blow up every continents one by one! And also spray this thingy thing all over the land (that makes them forget every single thing about the continent). The ruler of the seventh continent died, not knowing of the plan about the villainy bombing thing. So yes he died. The adults also wanted their daughters and sons to prepare for the fight so they created this school thing (I'll show you the schedule).

A.M

Freedom- 12-1

Angel Class- 1-6

Freedom- 6-7

Human Class- 7-9

Halfer Class- 10

Human- 11-12

P.M

Human- 12-4

Powers Test-(every month) - 4-5

(If no powers test)Freedom- 4-7

(If powers test)Freedom- 6-7

Vampire Class- 7-12

Now Now. I really don't want to make you upset but

I

Will

Start

The

Story

On the next chapter

Bye!

Oh no. That doesn't mean you should go and rip the pages off this book, hit your head on the television, jump up and down, shake your house, get a knife, kill yourself, and guess what your parents would do, blame it on me! Even though I didn't do anything wrong. And I actually wanted to stop writing this horrible book but I just had a vision of you doing something terrible to my life! Just understand ok now I just do this because it's just complicated ok!

Bye


End file.
